


Meet Again - MJSTC Empire (Lyrics)

by MJSTCYou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, MJSTC Empire, Meet Again, Piano, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJSTCYou/pseuds/MJSTCYou
Summary: A take on 307 through music composition. In the POV of Clarke Griffin.





	Meet Again - MJSTC Empire (Lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kru!  
> MJSTC Empire here. I recently braved my self-conscious mind and uploaded a piano draft of my song.  
> I have written a few songs after realizing I am still salty about Lexa's death.  
> As a way to make peace with what happened, songs were made.
> 
> Titled "Meet Again," please enjoy!  
> Like, Repost, and Follow if you like it.
> 
> PS. Any singers want to collaborate? I can't sing to save my cats' lives.
> 
> PPS. I noticed plays increased at night. Can't sleep? Listen to the song!

**SoundCloud link:**

**[Meet Again - MJSTC Empire](https://soundcloud.com/mjstcempire/meet-again-piano) **

 

 **Intro** \- _Instrumental_

 

**Verse**

She had loved

She had lost

She has found the one

And nothing ever comes between two souls

But everybody knows

 

 **Break** \- _Instrumental_

 

**Chorus**

My love, stay with me

Don't want anybody, you're all I need

You said death is not the end

So I won't say goodbye, baby.

May we meet again.

 

 

 **Bridge** \- _Dramatic Instrumental_

 

**Outro**

You're in some place better

In my heart you'll stay

I hope someday we will meet again

 

 


End file.
